Custom Hero Factory Wiki:About
'Custom Hero Factory Wiki '''is a Hero Factory fan fiction wiki that was created on Febuary 23rd, 2010. This is the history of the website, which has endured harsh circumstances in the past and has come to be a healthy community. Our mascot is Jenny Sharp, the winner of the Mascot contest initiated in June 2011. Sharp was built by . History ﻿2010 Custom Hero Factory Wiki was created on February 23rd, 2010 by . He edited on the wiki on and off through out the rest of the year. Not too long afterwards, a user named came to the wiki. He edited for a period of four days before Toa Spyck presented him with Admin abilities. At this point, the site only had 40 articles, with a small crew of users hard at work at editing. Toa Zion edited for the rest of the month until he dropped into endless inactivity without any warning. Worse, Toa Spyck made on last edit near the end of August before he too succumbed to inactivity. The site was now abandoned with no administrators or bureaucrats. Luckily, on 9/11, the American Remembrance Day, a user named joined the site. He quickly began to edit, creating all of the pages for the 2010 characters in the canon storyline. On September 19, another user named , joined the site as well. He and Starscream7 quickly became both great partners and friends. However, the joining rate had significantly dropped, with only a few active users. He and Clone Trooper had already requested administrative rights from Toa Spyck, but their request remained unacknowledged until October 14th, when the creator finally came back. Coincidentally, Toa Zion returned on the same day. However, Toa Spyck fell back into inactivity after giving Starscream7 and Clone Trooper 1000 bureaucrat rights. Toa Zion disappeared again just three days later. At this point Starscream7 noticed that Toa Zion's edits weren't at the level an admin's should expected to be. Furthermore, he had gone inactive two times in a row without warning. After a talk with Clone Trooper 1000, Toa Zion was demoted to a normal user. In yet another attempt to get more editors on the site, Clone Trooper 1000 granted rollback abilities. He didn't appear notice at all, so Starscream7 headed over to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki to inform him of him becoming a Rollback. Jareroden replied "Thank You!" but never acknowledged his rank in any other way. Near the middle of August, a user named had been editing on the site. He was making a tremendous effort and edited consistently throughout August to October. On the 29th of that month, Clone Trooper rewarded Vagra Nui Tales with administrative rights. After thanking him, he stated that he would be inactive for two and a half weeks. Near the beginning of November, Clone Trooper disappeared from the Wiki. On November 18th, Vagra Nui Tales returned and resumed his editing. He stated that there would be need of many improvements. Then, on November 20, Toa Spyck rose up again to take charge, creating a blog post stating how he was very sorry for his constant and endless inactivity, and that now he will be active around four or five times a week. Later in November, Starscream7 asked Toa Spyck if he should demote Jareroden97 and Toa Zion from their positions as Rollback. Toa Spyck agreed, and Starscream7 talked to the two users about it. Jareroden, being highly active on CBW, responded by saying yes. Toa Zion did not reply, besides telling the staff that he was dissatisfied with the site due to BIONICLE information being mixed into custom stories. They are both now normal users. On November 26, Toa Spyck made an official return to the wiki, although he first messaged Starscream7 on November 20. In yet another blog post apologizing about his inactivity, Spyck also announced a program he called "Hero Core." The program would feature a change in the wiki's logo as well as some other unspecified changes. Toa Spyck requested that an artist make the new logo, but later made it himself. Toa Spyck remained active throughout the rest of November and to the end of December, but he then went inactive again for over another year. A few days after Toa Zion's demotion, asked Starscream7 to tell him about the authority of a bureaucrat, admin and rollback. After a conversation, Starscream7 decided to promote King Joe to the rank of Rollback after losing both of their original ones. King Joe was officially promoted on December 24. 2011 January was a very tempestuous month for the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. 1 2011wordmark.png|First wordmark from 2011. By King Joe. 2 2011wordmark.png|The wordmark used later in 2011. Also made by King Joe. Starscream7 and Clone Trooper had realized that the Wiki was quickly losing popularity. Starscream7's account and IP address had vandalized other wikis, and as a result he had been banned from them. These wikis belong to a group of wikis called the Wiki Metru. With Toa Spyck being inactive, Clone Trooper 1000 began to negotiate with the Wiki Metru staff about the possibility of the Custom Hero Factory Wiki joining their ranks (which consist of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, The BIONICLE Wiki, and Heropedia). During the negotiations, it was agreed that Starscream7 would demote himself to an average user so that we could join the Wiki Metru. Unfortunately, Wiki Metru policy required that we ban Starscream7, as the policy is that any user banned on one Wiki Metru site is banned on all Wiki Metru sites. Starscream7 was banned on January 14. , a Bureaucrat on Heropedia, was made an Administrator to make some necessary edits needed to bring us to Wiki Metru. Starscream7's ban was set for 3 months. Following the ban, the wiki sank into a dark age. Clone Trooper later made several "rude comments" about Starscream7, which he said divided their friendship. During the dark age, Clone Trooper assumed power of the Wiki, promoting Monasti to administrator in attempts to bring the Wiki back to full-activity. However, Clone Trooper also went inactive for two months until returning in March 2011, only to go inactive yet again several days later. Clone Trooper 1000 has not returned since. Yet within the following months, the Wiki's activity would go down to such an extent that nobody had edited for days, as it was without an active staff. There were times where there was so little activity that vandals would edit the wiki, and their edits would remain on pages for days before someone finally cleaned them up. In early-April, Monasti began a plan to bring the Wiki back to good-status and decided to unblock Starscream7 several days early. Starscream7 returned on April 5, less then two weeks before he was officially set to be unbanned. In May, a Mascot Contest for the Wiki was held, with BobTheDoctor27's entry Jenny Sharp winning. Through the next couple of months, the Wiki was slowly recovering from the dark age, although many of the original users were gone. In June to July, a vote for a fresh staff of the Wiki was held. was promoted to administrator, while King Joe and Vagra Nui Tales were promoted to bureaucrats. Clone Trooper 1000 was also demoted from his bureaucrat position entirely, and Toa Spyck was confirmed to have "retired" from his position despite still being a bureaucrat. Although the promotion was taken rather uneasily, the staff stabilized until Vagra Nui Tales went inactive two weeks after his promotion. He has not returned since. Then, that lead to King Joe becoming the leader of the wiki. The wiki's activity managed to stabilize itself for the next couple of months. On October 23, BobTheDoctor27 was promoted to administrator. For the rest of 2011, the Wiki was left to slowly recover. 2012 With the Wiki emerging from its dark age, many new users came to join. 2012wordmark.png|The wordmark of 2012. All logos from this point on are by ChineseLegolas. 2012wordmark 2.png|The wordmark used in late 2012, up until mid-2013. Most of these users are still here to this day and may be reading this. Yet the year opened with the unexpected, as King Joe announced that he was leaving the Wiki. He left no reasons, and promoted no one to bureaucrat as a means of keeping the staff stable. This led to a vote for adminship being held, and the community realized Starscream7's participation with the wiki. He was nominated for an administrator/bureaucrat. The reaction to this was mostly positive, although a few users were against him, still frustrated by his previous actions. Starscream7 was re-promoted on March 5. Throughout the rest of the year, things began to strengthen on the Wiki. It gained many new users with new MoCs, stories, and excitement that was a prime source for its activity. During the summer, a newer user named 21bub21, now known as ChineseLegolas, was promoted to the position of administrator. DeltaStriker and OonieCacola were promoted to rollbacks. 21bub21 would later give the Wiki various new logo treatments, as well as an entirely new design. Because of many users teaming up on the Wiki to reconstruct it, the Wiki came out of the darkness and began a new age of success, concluding 2012 as a much more successful year then 2011. 2013 Wordmark1.png|The 2013 Christmas wordmark. Shortwordmark.png|A temporary wordmark from late 2013. Wiki-wordmark.png|A special wordmark, as it is the first to contain the official logo of CHFW. 2013 opened as a much more slow going year, with nothing much of consequence occurring until march, when BobTheDoctor27 was repromoted to the rank of Administrator after being demoted in November of 2012. Then, in August, ChineseLegolas was promoted to the position of bureaucrat. The Wiki continued uneventfully until October, when a massive wave of changes began to sweep over the community. Starting with the resignation and departure of long-time editor and admin Wikishmid on the 4th, the entire infrastructure was reworked, with rollbacks DeltaStriker and OonieCacola being promoted to the position of administrator and the demotion of BobTheDoctor27 to the rank of Rollback while was promoted to the same rank. Soon after, DeltaStriker was promoted to the rank of Site Representative, serving as the official liaison between the CHFW and the rest of the Wiki Metru, a post previously held by Wikishmid. Things quieted down for a while after that, with the continuation of the new tradition of Halloween and Christmas MoC Contests. Then, just after Christmas DeltaStriker and ChineseLegolas began to initiate another wave of changes that would carry them over into 2014. Starting with DeltaStriker's New Years Flash Fiction contest, the two began to bring the Wiki up to the same level as the other Wiki Metru sites. A CHFW YouTube was set up, and plans were made for a MoCPages Group. A wiki-wide cleanup project, the "Breakout cleanup project", was also initiated, including the revision of official pages such as the , Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Administrators, etc. 2014 The new year opened with ChineseLegolas creating a new logo for the wiki and announcing that a new banner was in the works, while the Breakout cleanup project began making progress, still aiming for completion for the wiki's fourth anniversary in February. Over time, many articles were deleted from the wiki for numerous reasons, such as being stubs and not having any significance. On October 26, DeltaStriker rewrote the wiki policy again, this time condensing it back into a more comprehensive form on a single page. In addition, he added a new rule banning discussion of other wikis officially to the new policy. End of Hero Factory: 2015-2016 The Hero Factory toy line was unexpectedly discontinued in 2015, around the time that the BIONICLE toy line was rebooted by LEGO. Though many fans rejoiced over the return of the latter, others were upset that Hero Factory had suddenly ended without any formal announcement or end to the canon storyline. With Hero Factory gone, activity on the wiki was going down. 2016 saw long periods of inactivity for the wiki. 2017 On August 1, 2017, Starscream7 returned to the wiki, delivering a formal announcement about the site's condition and hopes for its renewal. He promoted DeltaStiker and BobTheDoctor27 to bureaucrats, as they hoped to rejuvenate the community and bring new life to the wiki. Administrators ''Main Article: Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Administrators * (Bureaucrat) * (Bureaucrat) * (Bureaucrat) * (Administrator) Former Administrators The timeframe indicates the period in which this user was an administrator. *Toa Spyck (Founder, February 2010 - July 2011) *Toa Zion (August 2010 - October 2010) *Clone Trooper 1000 (October 2010 - July 2011) *Vagra Nui Tales (October 2010 - February 2013) *King Joe (December 2010 - February 2013) *Monasti (January 2011 - June 2012) *Wikishmid (June 2011 - October 2013) *OonieCacola (October 2013 - August 2017)